Inuyasha in the 7th grade
by capricornie5
Summary: It is like the Inuyasha series, but one difference they're in the 7th grade. They will go through many enemies, rumors, and pimples. It's going through a whole redo process. Chapter one is completed.
1. First Day of School

Inuyasha in the 7th grade

By: capricornie5

Chapter 1: The First day of school

Kagome Higurashi is a normal, middle school girl. She was a 13 year old with jet black hair and fair skin. She was had an oriental background to her too. She was born in Japan and has lived there until she was 5 and has moved to Florida. She lived in a small neighborhood in Central Florida.

Beep. Beep. Beep. That was the annoying alarm on a typical Monday morning. It was the first day of the 7th grade for her too. She had awaked really energetic ready to start the day. She had only spent 15 minutes in the shower compared to her normal 30 minutes. She was really excited for this year. She had finished putting her green skirt, white t-shirt, black Chuck's, and brushing her hair in record time.

She was very eager to leave at that moment and go to school when she saw the time. 8:30 AM. It was too early to leave for school. She turned on the T.V. and watched an episode of Sponge bob. It was over and her mom fetched the keys from the counter. She went into the front seat of the green SUV, just waiting to meet up with her friends. She reached the campus and found her best friend Sango.

Sango was a fair skinned, brunette, who always had her hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, and a black tee with the Coke-a-cola logo on it. Kagome and Sango have been friends since the beginning of 6th grade. They never really fight, unless if the fights are about Fall Out Boy sucking or not. Kagome thinks that Fall Out Boy is awesome, while Sango well just doesn't think so. They went and walked to their pole that they normally hang out, outside of the cafeteria, and were waiting for Inuyasha and Miroku.

Inuyasha and Miroku had finally came out from the bus and walked down to the pole. Inuyasha was a normal 13 year old too. His hair was a unique silver color. It was long, and went down to his waist. He normally wore his hair down, some people make fun of them, but he has his ways of making them shut up. He was wearing a white T-shirt and red baggy pants. Miroku on the other hand was a very perverted 13 year old boy that had tanned skin and short, black hair. All girls found him extremely annoying while other found him cute. He was fashioning a pink tee that said pimp on it with black jeans.

They went to the girls and had greeted them. From far away you can hear a yell, a slap, and a happy little boy.

"What the…" Sango said, as she had blushed, a deep red. She turned around to Miroku and gave him a huge red mark on his perfectly tanned, smooth skin. (Damn I'm falling in love with Miroku all over again)

"Did you miss me?" Miroku asked. He was happy to see his real crush again.

"I definitely didn't miss that!" Sango replied back. "But I guess I missed you too a little." She tries to tell herself that she hates Miroku, when truly she likes him just as much as he likes her. (Awwwwwww as is that wasn't obvious)

"Hey look at that innocent 6th grader over there!" exclaimed Kagome. "It looks like he's being bullied. Inuyasha come with me to help him." She grabbed Inuyasha, who could've cared less, and went down the courtyard.

They were walking down the gray concrete. They came down to the little 6th grader, with bright orange hair. In their view they could see an 8th grader, with pale skin and very dark black hair. Everyone knew who he was. He had two companions with him. An 8th grade girl with light skin and short black hair, who wore a light, plain purple tee with dark blue jeans. She was accompanied by a 7th grade girl with pale white skin, with very white blonde hair. She was fashioning a white tank and white pants.

They seemed to enjoy themselves as they took the 6th grader's back pack and lunch. He was running after them trying to get his stuff back. Kagome and Inuyasha ran after them. They chased them all the way to the bus circle, where all the buses unloaded. They finally stopped and dropped everything when the saw that Mr. Phillips was around. No one wanted to mess with him. He was tough and really built. He always was in khaki's, a with polo and black suspenders.

They were left with just the 6th grader.

"Hey are you okay?" Kagome asked. She was not all tired from that run as she was in good shape.

"Yah, they didn't hurt me. That's really good. I guess I'm lucky," the orange haired boy replied.

"You don't want to mess with them. You don't want to know them either," Inuyasha had replied. Normally he would just say "Feh" to a normal bully, but it was no normal bully. This bully was the bully of all bullies. (You guys might already know who the bully is)

"Well what's your name? I'm Kagome and here's Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome and hi Inuyasha! I'm Shippo," Shippo said.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied.

"Hey Shippo, wanna hang out with us after school?" Kagome asked. "We're probably gonna head down to Cold Stone after school. Just meet us at the bike wrack and then we'll have my mom give us a ride."

"Okay that sounds cool," Shippo answered.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked off to go and see Miroku and Sango. Shippo saw one of his old friends and they parted into their separate ways. The Inuyasha and Kagome just chatted about their experience with the bully, when the bell rang.

Inuyasha and Miroku had the same homerooms so they headed off with each other. Kagome and Sango had the same homeroom and they went the opposite way. They found them okay and they didn't get lost to easily. They had received their schedules and they were off to their 1st periods.

First, second, and third period flew by fast, all that was really happening where a bunch of introductions. It felt like only 5 minutes. Everyone had met up for lunch and didn't wait in the lines. They were smart and packed their lunches. The chose to sit at the table at the window, and they ate their lunches talking about My Chemical Romance (Saw them in concert and met them), Maroon 5(Saw them in concert), Naruto, and all lot of other stuff.

Pretty soon lunch time was over and everyone had headed to 4th period, the 5th period, and the last period of the day. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango had met up at the bike wrack. Kagome used her cell, Cingular razr, (Wish I had one of those) to call her mom to see if she was on her way. She was. Everyone had headed down to the car circle. The car circle was filled with many students just waiting for their parents to come and the day to be over soon.

Finally, Kagome's mother had come. Everyone filled the vacant seats, and they were off to Cold Stone Ice Creamery. She left them there and told them that she'd pick them up in an hour. They order their ice creams, and sat on the shiny red chairs that surrounded the silver clean round tables. They sat there talking about everything that happened on during the day. The talked also about their favorite shows, music, and up coming events at school.

The fun at the ice creamery was ended when Kagome's mom honked on the horn of the green SUV. Her mom had dropped everyone off home. Kagome and her mom sat in the front talking about what happened in school. They made it home safely with now accidents.

Kagome enjoyed the rest of the time that she had left before bedtime on the computer and watching TV. She also wrote in her diary. It was black and had a picture of her cat. It was bedtime and she was finished arguing with her little brother, so she changed in to some PJ's and went to bed. She had relived the whole day in her mind until she fell asleep.

Dear Diary,

The first day of school is always complicated. A lot of stuff normally happens, which did in my case. At least I didn't get lost like last year. Well this day was a blur. It passed by so quickly. I mean this morning I stood up to the biggest bully in the whole school, maybe even the greatest bully in the world. At least I wasn't hurt. Thank gosh for Mr. Phillips. I rescued the little dude, Shippo just before he got hurt. I should receive a reward for that, well I dunno. I think I might be sugar high from all that ice cream. Today I haven't seen Koga, I sort of like the attention I get from him, it's annoying but it's nice to know that your liked. Well I hope tomorrow isn't as dramatic as today.

Love,

Kagome


	2. Hermonal Changes

Inuyasha in the 7th grade

Chapter 2: Hormonal Changes

The morning drew nearer and nearer. It had come and the annoying sound of the digital alarm clock went off. It's had waken up Kagome from her innocent slumber. She sat in her bed rubbing her sweet brown eyes, and stretching out her still growing body. Finally she had jumped out and was beginning the 2nd day of the 7th grade.

She wearily walked from her room and to the bathroom. She needed to wake up a little more. She had washed her face with a cleanser and woke up a lot more. It wasn't until she brushed her teeth, when she noticed a huge pimple on her forehead. 'Dammit! Why did I have to wake up to a zit this morning?' Kagome thought to herself. She dabbed on some medicated zit cream and hoped it would shrink before school.

She walked to her room, fully awake now, to pick out some clothes. She decided to go to school fashioning a green T-shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans, with a whole in the right knee. She took her clothes in to the bathroom and took a 30 minute shower, like she would on any average day. As she was in there she was thinking about the fight yesterday, and wondering if she'll run into the bullies today. She turned off the warm water and draped the crisp pastel green (lol Jessie) towel around herself. She dressed and performed her daily morning ritual.

She walked to living room fully ready for school. "Mom, I'm ready for school you can drop me off now," Kagome shouted. Her mom came out of her room wearing a lavender T-shirt and jeans. She fished the counter for the keys and they were out the door to start the day.

Kagome made it to school and caught up with Sango. They walked to the pole that they normally go to every morning for school. They sat and chatted waiting for their other friends to come. Inuyasha and Miroku came out of the bus and walked to the pole when they noticed the Shippo was following them. They didn't mind him too much. They walked down the gray ground, until they reached Kagome and Sango. No one had noticed Kagome's blemish which made her really happy.

The bell rang and they were off their first periods. Their classes ended pretty quickly, since everything was just all introductions. Kagome left her 1st period and into her favorite class of the day. Art. She trusted the teacher and had fun there. She was always goofing off, and she didn't get into too much trouble for it. It was really pleasurable.

In art, Mrs. Fisher was finished with all introductions, and they have started the first project, the about me hand. You had to trace you hand, cut it out and divide it into sections. Kagome did just that. She put her name on it and started writing her name and what describes her in bubble letters. She started coloring her hand and stopped to look at what Koga did. His was all blacks, browns, and whites. It looked nice.

"It looks nice Koga," Kagome complimented.

"Yours isn't bad either," he replied back. Everyone knew about his crush on Kagome, including Kagome. She sometimes tried to avoid him, but sometimes she likes the attention that she gets from him.

Soon Kagome's favorite class of the day was over and she was headed to the scent of food in the cafeteria. She had paid for her pizza and fries, and has sat down to eat, and wait for her friends to come back from the lines. They all sat and talked about what went on and how mean some of the teachers were. Inuyasha had brought up the bully, and how he hasn't seen since the encounter.

Everyone had left lunch, after the bell rang and the tables were cleaned. Kagome had to do it this time. They all walked together to their 3rd period, P.E. They entered the big white gym and looked for the silver bleachers, where their class was. The girls went into their lockers and the boys went into theirs. They had to sit through another hour of introductions.

During the introduction, Kagome felt nature calling and she had to use the bathroom. She asked Coach Akahana to use the bathroom. She has taken her purse with her, so that no one could steal her beloved i-Pod. She went in and saw red. 'Oh, I'm really a girl,' Kagome thought to herself. She had just started her period.

She came out and told Sango. Of course, Sango told her some of her experience. Coach Akahana told her to shush, so they sat there waiting for the long period of introductions to finish.

They class had eventually finished and Kagome was glad. She had to sit through one of the most boring classes of the day, Social Studies. The teacher would go on and on, off the original subject, making the class seem much longer than it really was.

Introductions were still going on in 4th period and the rest of the day, but Kagome was feeling really uncomfortable. She had unbelievable cramps. The class seemed 100 years to her. The teachers voice could no longer reached, for she was so concentrated on the pain of a normal cramp. Finally the cramping stopped and the class was almost over.

After the long excruciating pain, the rest of the day went normal. She just sat in her seat doodling through the whole introductions. She was also thinking about how she was growing. She thought to herself 'I am no longer a girl, but I'm not grown up.' She sat there doodling a lot of stuff, like her OC (Original Character) kissing Sasuke, until the day was done.

The school day was at last over and she entered the SUV, to go home. Kagome had told her mom about her day and how she had just received her period.

"My gosh! My little girl is all grown up!" her mom exclaimed. (My mom did the to me too) "I must call my mom and tell her."

"Mom, why are you making such a big deal out of this? It's normal for a girl to have her period," Kagome said a little embarrassed.

"What's a period?" Kagome and her mom just realized the Souta was near.

"You'll know when you're older, dear," Souta's mom said.

"How do you get rid of the cramps? They hurt so much," Kagome complained.

"Take some Aleve. It works well," she said.

Kagome spent her time doing all the stuff that she normally does. She had done her night time ritual and went to bed. She wondered about what the next day had in store for her. She just lied there until she fell into a deep slumber.

Dear Diary,

I have now started my period. I'm officially not a kid. I think Koga might become a better artist than me. I can't let that get to me though. I have to work harder. Being on my period makes me feel so insecure. I hate it, especially the cramps. Ouch! Well hopefully the 2nd day of my 1st period won't be so bad.

Love,

Kagome


End file.
